


A New Level Of Brotherhood

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 15, gencest, pre-wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: After killing Rowena, Sam seeks out comfort from his brother.
Series: Wincest Shorts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1244252
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	A New Level Of Brotherhood

Dean held his brother close.  
Even if not actually sobbing, he could feel the fine tremors running through Sam’s body.

He understood what Sam was going through. How many times had he felt the same?  
For the Winchesters, it never seemed to end, loss, pain, sorrow. The only cure was time, the mechanism built into mankind which saved them from complete madness after the loss of a loved one.  
Though Rowena couldn’t be classed as such, and maybe in the past killing her wouldn’t have preyed on either’s heart, there was no denying she’d become a trusty go-to when Winchester stubbornness and expertise couldn’t get the job done and needed a witchy boost.

Sam stirred in Dean’s embrace but only to snuggle in closer; his sibling’s tall body was scrunched against him like an enormous teddy bear, his face buried in his big brother’s neck.  
Dean heaved a tremulous sigh. Sam felt guilt and remorse for Rowena’s death. An embryonic sense of reciprocal respect and regard had grown between them almost to the point of friendship, and hell knows, it wasn’t as if Sam had many friends. Hunting didn’t make for lasting relationships of any kind.  
Strangely enough, the fact that Sam and Rowena both knew she’d die by his hand had cemented their bond, making it in some way more intimate.

Aware that comforting Sam like this, cuddling a grown sibling in his arms like a child, wasn’t the normal method of easing the pain of loss and guilt, but for Sam, there was nothing Dean wasn’t prepared to do.

This time the younger Winchester had reached the end of his tether. Usually, he accepted more or less stoically the blows he’d been dealt throughout the years, his reactions alternating between running off alone, drinking or in minor cases, brooding for days.

Dean couldn’t recall the last time he’d held Sam in a full-body embrace like now. If not for the fact that Sam was hurting, Dean would have to say it felt good, even right  
‘You okay in there, Sammy?’ Dean murmured into the soft tresses tickling at his nose. ‘You got enough air to breathe?’  
‘M’fine,’ the muffled voice whispered back. ‘Just need to…a little longer.’

‘Take all the time you need, dude. I ain’t going nowhere.’  
‘Dean, I need to tell you something.’ Sam’s breath warmed the skin of his neck as he spoke. 'Something kinda awkward.'  
‘Shoot, little brother. I’m all ears.'  
‘I know I don’t need to put it into words, but I want to. You’re everything to me, Dean. Once I might not have seen it that way, or maybe I was too caught up in other hopes and ambitions to understand…’

'Sammy..’

‘Let me finish, Dean… I want us to be together always, whatever may happen, whatever our destiny. And if they try to separate us, we fight.: We fight right up to the highest level there is until we’re together again. We don’t know Chuck’s endgame, only that any good feelings he’s had towards us have come to an end. We’re not puppets dancing to his tune anymore.  
We’re truly on our own, Dean, just me and you. So, I want to tell it to you straight. I love you, Dean, though I’m not sure if love’s even the right word for how close I feel to you. There I’ve said my piece. You don’t have to say anything. Just… let me stay like this a little while longer. Okay?’

A gigantic lump formed itself in Dean’s throat. Even if he’d wanted to reply, he couldn’t have got it out. He cupped the back of Sam’s head, running his fingers through the silky strands, comforting, soothing. 

They’d talk later or maybe not. Something had shifted between them though. There was a subtle change in their relationship.  
Those three little words spoken out loud when Winchesters did their best to hide them behind jokes and silent glances, had opened a door into a higher dimension of brotherhood, or maybe that should be a baser level of brotherhood, one where hands on each other’s body would become commonplace.


End file.
